cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nordreich Government and Politics
Nordreich is an absolute monarchy, where the Kaiser serves as head of state, and the Kanzler serves as head of government. The government of Nordreich has no truly independent legislative, executive or judicial branches, instead vesting the power to create and nullify laws within the Reichsregierung by means of majority vote, or by the direct command of the Kaiser. The establishment of the powers of the government of Nordreich is laid out in the second charter of Nordreich, although this document does not provide a concrete framework for the hierarchy of Nordreich, and has not seen any amendments since its creation, despite several changes to the government since it was first published in 2009. The charter emphasises loyalty, unity, and servitude not only to the Kaiser but to the Reich itself. Government Branches Monarchy The Monarchy of Nordreich represents the unified people of Nordland in all aspects of Nordic life and culture. As the absolute rulers of the Reich, the Monarchy acts as representative of the Reich in all official state announcements, and the Monarchy retains control over the Wehrmacht and Reichsregierung at all times. Wehrmacht The Wehrmacht functions as both a defence ministry and a judicial branch within the Reich. It is solely responsible for ensuring the development of strong military practice and technology within all nations of the Reich, and it is the coordinating body of the Reich during times of war and emergency. Reichsregierung The Reichsregierung is the closest body to a legislative branch within the Reich. It is formed of each individual minister of the Reich, and has the power to propose or veto laws, treaties, and even to force the abdication of the Kaiser by means of a vote of no confidence. Positions within the Reich's Government Kaiser The Kaiser is the absolute monarch of Nordreich. They retain omnipotent control over the Reich, and are able to dismiss entire cabinets should they deem it necessary. Appointment of citizens of the Reich to positions within the government is traditionally performed by the Kaiser, although they may delegate this responsibility to a subordinate such as the Kanzler should they so wish. As the head of state, the Kaiser represents the Reich at all times, providing a single focal figure for both internal and external discussion, as well as ensuring the preservation of Reich interests across Planet Bob. Kronprinz The Kronprinz is the heir to the throne. They are appointed by the Kaiser to serve as second-in-command, to act as an interim leader during the Kaiser's absence, and to replace the Kaiser should they retire or be otherwise unable to continue to serve. The Kronprinz may be delegated further responsibilities, and like the Kaiser, regularly represents the Reich both at home and abroad. Reichsmarschall The Reichsmarschall is in charge of the Wehrmacht. They oversee all military action within the Reich on the orders of the Kaiser, they maintain the war machine to ensure preparedness for conflict at all times, and they are delegated the responsibility of overseeing the majority of criminal proceedings against members of the Reich through court martial as an impartial judge. During times of war, the Reichsmarschall assumes general command over the Reich, implementing war-time procedures and martial law. Stabsoffiziers Stabsoffiziers are the advisors and assistants of the Reichsmarschall. Appointed by the Reichsmarschall directly, they help ensure that the Wehrmacht is always running at its finest. The Reichsmarschall may delegate further responsibilities to the Stabsoffiziers, such as giving them oversight over a court martial, or allowing them to serve as a temporary Reichsmarschall during their absence. Reichskanzler The Reichskanzler is the head of the Reichsregierung of Nordreich. They oversee the running of the entire Reichsregierung, advising and assisting individual ministers as and when required. They may also, should the Kaiser so wish, take control over interior policy, allowing them to institute reforms of ministries, or even remove or add citizens to the cabinet itself. They serve as the primary enforcer of the Kaiser's will within the Reichsregierung. Reichsbanker The Reichsbanker is in charge of maintaining the economy of the Reich on behalf of its citizens. They organise interalliance trade and facilitate technology deals with both internal and external consumers, as is required by the Reich at large. They are also responsible for coordinating all peacetime economic matters, such as the development of national wonders, and the distribution of financial aid within the Reich. Reichsminister of Culture and Propaganda The Reichsminister of Culture and Propaganda is the primary Minister tasked with the creation of propaganda material and the preservation of the culture of the Reich. They are responsible for overseeing the distribution of posters, pamphlets, and other promotional materials that embody the spirit and vigour of the Reich. Reichsminister of Foreign Affairs The Reichsminister of Foreign Affairs serves to facilitate public relations. They run embassies throughout Planet Bob, observe and instruct the Diplomat Corps, as well as assisting in discussions regarding foreign policy and providing advice on pending treaty agreements. Reichsminister of the Interior The Reichsminister of the Interior is the gatekeeper and librarian of the Reich. They are responsible for the maintenance of the Nordic Imperial Library, the central source of documentation and literature within the Reich, as well as the Nordland University, the training ground for potential citizens. They facilitate the arrival and vetting of potential citizens as well as foreign guests and diplomats. Politics outside the Government Volksrepublik The Volksrepublik is the people's body of the Reich. All citizens of the Reich are eligible to provide feedback on current policy as well as potential suggestions towards new law within the Volksrepublik. It is also where the government announces changes to the Reich, such as cabinet reshuffling. It serves as the key channel of communication between the Reich and its government. Referenda When it is deemed necessary by the government of Nordreich, issues pertaining to the well-being of the Reich may be put to the citizens in the form of a referendum. These referenda are non-binding, and serve the purpose of providing the government with an accurate representation of the current state of mind of the Reich's citizens. Referenda themselves are relatively rare within the Reich, and are usually reserved only for matters concerning drastic policy changes, or potential scenarios that threaten the existence of the Reich to its very core. Defunct Government Branches and Positions Triumvirate When deemed necessary by the Reichsregierung, the government of Nordreich is capable of reforming it's hierarchy, albeit temporarily, in the absence of both a Kaiser and a Kronprinz. Should they both be unavailable, and no suitable replacement exists, the government is able to elect three of its standing members to act as a council to rule over Nordland. It is the responsibility of such a triumvirate to maintain order and seek out the restoration of the Monarchy at the next opportunity. Should the previously incumbent Kaiser and Kronprinz be rendered unable to return to active duty, the triumvirate may elect one of its members to become the Kaiser. Although triumvirates are an emergency measure to prevent the collapse of the state, and are intended to function only temporarily until the Monarchy can be restored, there is no legal precedent that demands restoration of the Monarchy be performed within any time frame, effectively allowing a triumvirate to function indefinitely should a Kaiser not be elected. Political Reform Occasionally, the Kaiser has deemed it necessary to alter the hierarchy and method of governance of the Reich. This includes reshuffling an incumbent cabinet, as well as creating new positions and abolishing ministries as and when required. The most notable recent example of this is the creation of a Kanzler as head of government. The Kanzler is responsible for the day-to-day function of the Reichsregierung, and retains control over internal policy and matter second only to that of the Kaiser. Prior to the establishment of the position, it was the responsibility of the Kaiser themselves to ensure smooth operation of the Reichsregierung.